


Challenge

by the-nug-king (eloralouistra)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/the-nug-king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and the Warden take a break while at Orzammar. </p><p>Porn without much plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr user laurpas and AO3 user shabranigdo for betaing.
> 
> Warnings for BDSM, chastity devices and light hearted jokes about Zevran's lockpicking skills.

Zevran has found himself increasingly fond of Grey Warden Vari Tabris since swearing to follow her, yet her idealism and headstrong personality, as endearing as they are do lead to him questioning her judgments. He’s not all together sure what their relationship and her eagerness to sleep with a man who tried to kill her say about her, for one thing. Earlier that day, her endorsement of Lord Harrowmont, a man who refuses even to speak with her until she has shown she’s not planning to murder him, had been cause for disagreement between them.

“You need to be tougher, my Grey Warden,” Zevran had told her, teasing hiding his concern. “Supporting this coward, letting assassins go free... It does not paint you in the best of lights.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” she’d said, rolling her eyes but kissing his cheek affectionately, before running off to put her name down as a contestant.

Zevran had spent a few minutes looking round the Provings’ entrance chambers, after attempts to engage Morrigan in conversation had proved fruitless. He looks up as Vari returns, beaming, a spring in her step.

“You have not changed your mind about supporting the cowardly Harrowmont, then?” he asks her.

“Nope! And it’s going to be fun! I’ve been talking to some of the other contenders, the Provings sound so exciting!” A sly smile spreads over her face, and she leans in to whisper to him. “Besides, I told you I’d make it up to you. And I’ve been given my own dressing room and we still have a little time before the first round...”

“Ah. In that case, my Warden, lead on.”

Vari leans up for a light kiss before darting away. Zevran follows after her, filled with anticipation.

Her dressing room is small yet grand, with a tapestry of some important looking dwarven warrior hanging from a far wall. There’s a long bench holding up a jug and bowl of water, alongside Vari’s own equipment; her backpack, knife-cleaning kit and newly gleaming daggers. Zevran is only able to glance round before Vari pushes him against the empty wall, distracting him with kisses.

He feels her tug the bottom of his tunic and raises his arms to help get it off, surprised when she only pulls it as far as his hips, before turning her focus to removing his smallclothes.

“We don’t have much time, remember?” she tells him, working his smalls past his boots. “If I have to get dressed quickly, I won’t have time to get all the straps on my armour straight, and I’m not going into the Provings uncomfortable.”

“But I wish to see you,” he grumbles. “And what, then, is the problem with _me_ being undressed when you are called to your battle?”

She tosses his smallclothes to the side, kneeling down to run a finger along his half-hard cock, causing him to gasp. “You can’t be late for my match!” she tells him, mock indignant. “You have to watch, and swoon over how great a warrior I am!”

He chuckles. “Ah, how could I not? But I think, if we have so little time, my Warden, that perhaps there is more you could do with your pretty mouth than talk, no?”

“Perhaps,” she admits, before leaning forward to suck the head of his cock into her mouth. She raises her hand to stroke his balls as he hardens in her mouth, a groan escaping him. Her tongue circles Zevran’s tip as she sucks on him.

“More,” he moans, tangling his hands into her hair.

Vari obliges, leaning forward to take in as much of him as she can without gagging. She holds him in her mouth, warm and wet and sweet, for a few moments, gazing up at him with desire in her eyes. Pulling back, she releases him with a pop and tells him, “Let me know when you’re very close.”

She barely waits for his moaned, “ _Yes_ ,” before she’s around him again, licking and sucking greedily. She takes him in as deep as she can without gagging and then moves back, beginning to bob on his cock. Her hands brush over his thighs, stroking and tickling, and he squirms at the sensation, thrusting deeper into her.

The pressure builds inside him and he feels himself move towards release. “Vari,” he gasps out. “Close.”

And then she pulls away from him, fumbling in the backpack behind her.

Zevran grunts in confusion, his lips forming around a question, before she pulls out a distinctly uncomfortable looking metal belt. His eyes widen in realisation and she snaps the chastity belt around his cock, fastening and locking it quickly, before dropping the key into her own pocket. Zevran shifts against the belt, trying and failing to find some friction.

He gives up, settling on pouting sulkily at her for this betrayal.

“Something wrong?” Vari grins.

“Is this because I challenged you about Harrowmont? Do I get a _release_ if I agree he would make the far superior ruler?”

“I don’t have time. Sorry.” She stands up, brushing down her tunic. “So, say the word and I’ll let you out now and you can bring yourself off while I go and win the Provings. I’ll even let you be late. Or... we can both go along to the Provings and afterwards you can help me celebrate my win.”

Zevran flexes his hips, trying to adjust to the feeling of the belt around him. “Ah, so it is to be a challenge?”

He leaves his smalls where they lie discarded to hurry after his Warden, hearing the clunk of the lock with every step he takes.

***

Vari wins the Provings, of course. Zevran had not doubted she would, for even a moment.

He pushes through a group of dwarves to get to her. She’s chattering excitedly, hands flapping as she bounces on the balls of her feet, recounting her victory.

“Congratulations, my dear Warden,” he tells her, smiling. “You fought dazzlingly.”

Vari beams at him. “I’ll meet you at Tapster’s Tavern,” she tells the dwarves she’d been speaking to. “I have a few things to take care of first.”

The dwarves dismissed, Vari turns back to Zevran. “So! How are you?” she asks in what could be mistaken for friendly concern, if it weren’t for the twitch at the corner of her mouth or the way her eyes dropped to his groin, lingering for several seconds.

Zevran pouts. “You are a cruel, cruel woman, Vari.”

“I can take it off right now, if you really find it uncomfortable, you know,” she tells him earnestly, eyes wide and honest. “But you did say you didn’t think I was being tough enough, supporting a scared, weak king.” How she can be so sweetly sincere in moments like these he will never understand. And it’s not something he is capable of resisting.

“And if I still claim you are not tough enough?” he asks, watching her from under hooded lids.

The sincerity in her eyes is replaced by shining wickedness, and she’s suddenly taking his hand and pulling him back to her changing room. She doesn’t wait to close the door before shoving at his chest, gently enough that he only stumbles, but firmly tells him, “Down,” before spinning to lock the door behind them. Zevran lowers himself to sit on the floor obediently.

She’s on him with a smirk, straddling his legs and pushing him down to his back, pulling up his skirt to gaze at the belt in satisfaction.

“It’s so pretty on you.” She runs a hand down it lightly, stroking it like she’d do his cock, which is struggling to become more than half hard. “Maybe I just won’t let you take it off.”

“Minx.”

“But if you were as good a rogue as me, you’d be able to take it off yourself.” She’s smirking as she strokes the thing, taunting him in words and actions. “I was practicing last night, I can pick the lock on this thing in seconds. How long do you think it would take you, Zev?” He groans, thrusting his hips upwards in a pointless attempt to harden himself against her as she leans in to whisper. “How long would it be before you gave up and came back to beg me to take it off you?” Her breath tickles his ear deliciously and _braska_ he’s close to begging as it is.

“There is more to my skillset than simple lock picking,” he grits out. “Seduction, for instance! How many men can claim to have tempted a Grey Warden of Ferelden into bed, a Warden they were sent to kill, no less?”

“And you’re going to claim you’re better at that when I’ve got you squirming on the floor?”

Perhaps that was not his best argument, but Zevran’s current state is not entirely conducive to careful thought. “It seems I taught you too well.”

Vari hums in agreement. “And now I control you completely.”

“Only while I have the belt on.”

“Ooh, we both know that’s not true.” She places an affectionate kiss on the tip of his ear before continuing in her teasing. “So! I’m better than you at lock picking, seduction and lying!”

He shakes his head, struggling to form a proper argument and Vari giggles, sitting up again to return her attention to the belt.

“Perhaps I should throw away the key,” she says, running a finger down the side. “Then I’d be the only one able to open it and let you out.”

“You do not think Leliana would be more merciful than you are?”

“I think she’d laugh. Anyway, I told her she’s not allowed to touch my property.”

He gasps at that, straining to break free of the belt, the pressure painful. “Vari, please!”

“You want it off?”

“I need you to touch me, Vari.”

She widens her eyes in mock innocence. “Don’t you think that seems a bit like a demand, Zev? I’m the one in control, remember?”

“ _Please!_ Please touch me!”

“But I’ve already been paying so much attention to you.” She climbs off him, leaving him whining at the lack of contact, but it is only to remove her smalls. Straddling him again, she rubs herself against his imprisoned groin, slipping her fingers into her folds. The moan she makes is incredibly exaggerated, clearly nothing but an attempt to leave him more sexually frustrated. It succeeds. She slaps his hand away when he tries to touch her himself and Zevran lets out his own moan.

“Are you not tiring of torturing me yet?” 

“As if I ever tire of that.” A smirk. “But I’m wet enough to fuck you now. If you’d like that.” 

“ _Please._ ”

Vari laughs, carelessly wiping her hand on his tunic before pulling a lock pick from her boot. It takes her several moments of concentration before his cage is unlocked, Zevran gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as he tries not to wriggle in frustration. Finally, there’s a click and Vari eases it open and pulls him out. Zevran moans in relief as it is removed, blood rushing to his cock at even the lightest touch of Vari’s hands.

“Feel better?”

Zevran manages to moan out a “ _yes!_ ”

She giggles at that, positioning herself over him, wet folds teasing his tip. “Good! And Zevran?” Her smile is as mischievous as ever. “I don’t want you to come before I do.”

He whines in response, clenching his hands into fists and screwing his eyes shut, trying to control himself as she slides onto him. She feels so good after the cold, hard metal of the chastity belt and it takes all of his concentration to remain stable. This time, when he snakes a hand towards her centre, she lets him, gasping as he rubs his thumb over her clit.

Zevran concentrates on getting her to orgasm as quickly as he can; tempting as it is to go slowly, drawing out her pleasure and her moans and whimpers for him, there is a time and place for prolonged indulgence. Fucking on a stone floor with an increasing urge to come and an order to hold off on his release until Vari is ready, however, demands a certain speed. He presses harder against her clit, circling faster, contrasts it with running his fingers over her labia soft enough to tickle, and she throws her head back moaning. His other hand goes to caress her ear, finding the spot that drives her wild and she melts into it.

The hardest part is keeping his cock thrusting into her steadily, holding back his orgasm as his arousal grows yet stronger, but Zevran is experienced and accomplished enough that he does not fear accidentally transgressing his lover’s commands. He closes his eyes, reveling in how good she feels around him, hot and wet and soft and so much better after the belt’s harsh denial.

Zevran flicks her clit as he makes another thrust and Vari comes with a shriek, tightening around him. The added pressure is more than he can take and he follows, exploding inside her, groaning in pleasure at finally getting his release. Vari collapses over him, still gasping, and he wraps his arms around her.

“So,” she says after a moment. “We’re keeping the chastity belt, then?”

He grins lazily up at her. “I should hope so. Though I am not sure my body will be able to take that again for a short while.”

“I’m sure I can keep you entertained in other ways.”

“I have never doubted it.”

She hums in agreement before rolling off him, collecting the chastity belt from where it lies discarded next to them. “I bought it from Bodahn, you know. He has the strangest collection at the back of his cart.”

“Oh?” Zevran props himself up on an elbow, watching her. “I would not have guessed it of our dwarven friend. But perhaps I should see for myself, and find a way to pay you back for your cruel torture.”

Vari laughs. “Not like that! The belt was the only thing like that! But he has a doll that looks so much like Alistair. It was quite creepy, actually. And this beautiful sword, that shines in different colours! And a huge rock with a face drawn on that he’s just lugging around, I don’t know why. Where does he even get these things?”

“Intriguing. You do pick up some rather peculiar people, my Warden. But perhaps there are better times to look into this.”

“You’re right!” she says, untangling herself from him and jumping up. “I promised I’d meet the others in the tavern. And I really want to try dwarven ale!”

Zevran climbs to his feet more steadily after her. “You know it is not really ale at all? Were I you, I would refrain from drinking it.”

“But it’ll be exciting!” She takes his hands, smirking up at him. “And I bet you wouldn’t be able to drink as much as me!”

“You are challenging me, then?” He grins back at her. “How could I resist?”


End file.
